riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase World Sourcebook
Rifts® Dimension Book™ Three __TOC__ The exciting companion book to Phase World®, with more alien races, weapons, armor, space ships and adventure. Plus more about the Kreeghor Empire, the Cosmic Forge, Naruni Enterprises, and Cosmo-Knights. Highlights Include: * Over a dozen new O.C.C.s and R.C.C.s, including Oni Ninja, T-Zee aliens, the Invisible Guardsmen and others * Micro-missiles, plasma cartridges and other weapons. * Solid energy space ships and body armor! * Galactic adventure as only Palladium can provide! * Art by Kevin Long, Wayne Breaux, and Vince Martin. * Written by C.J. Carella. * 112 pages * Cat. No. 817 — I.S.B.N. 0-916211-79-7 Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 1992 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. The Three Galaxies - page 6 Consortium of Civilized Worlds (CCW) - page 7 CCW Law and Citizenship - page 8 Crime & Punishment Chart - page 9 Independent Defense Force (IDF) - page 10 CCW Planets of Note - page 11 In'Val - page 11 Bushi Federation - page 11 Malthus' World (Dellian-4) - page 11 Robo-Jockeys R.C.C. - page 12 In'Valian Exoskeletons - page 13 Oni R.C.C. - page 15 Cyberai O.C.C. - page 16 Oni Ninja R.C.C. - page 19 Oni Ninja Techniques - page 21 T'Zee R.C.C. - page 24 Gun Brother O.C.C. - page 25 The Transgalactie Empire - page 27 Ghostworld - page 28 Dweller Beneath NPC - page 29 Kreeghor Witch NPC - page 31 Invisible Guardsman O.C.C. - page 32 Monro R.C.C. - page 34 United Worlds of Warlock (UWW) - page 35 Inglix the Mad - page 36 Warlock Marine O.C.C. - page 37 Warlock Marine Magic Specialist - page 39 Turbo-Jockey O.C.C. - page 41 Organizations Within the Three Galaxies - page 42 Tri-Galactice Military - page 42 Life as a Merc - page 43 Supernatural Division - page 44 The Intruders - page 45 The Reaction - page 46 Some Theories - page 47 The Beast - page 47 The Mind Creatures - page 49 Using Aliens Unlimited in Phase World - page 50 Technology & Weapons - page 52 Plasma Cartridge Revolver - page 52 K-Hex Explosive - page 55 Other Weapons & Wea pon Manufacturers - page 58 "Slicer" GR-Gun - page 58 "Death Disk" Weapon System - page 58 Web Gun - page 59 Daisho-10 Multiweapon - page 61 HW-19 Stun Pistol - page 62 T'Zee Piranha Gun - page 63 Power Armor - page 64 Warlock Combat Armor (UWW) - page 65 Enforcer Power Armor (NE) - page 67 A-1 "Avenger" Power Armor - page 70 War Beast Combat Armor - page 72 Robot Vehicles - page 73 Ovoid Combat Robot (NE) - page 73 Imperator Assault Robot (TE) - page 75 Greataxe IFV Tank (UWW) - page 77 Starships - page 79 Fighter Ships - page 79 Black Eagle Fighter (CAF) - page 79 Katana Fighter (CAF) - page 81 Fire Eater (NE) - page 83 Spinnerette Interceptor - page 84 Star Frigates - page 86 Hunter Destroyer (CAF) - page 86 Arcane Mark II Patrol Ship (UWW) - page 88 UFO Attack Ship - page 90 Warshield Cruiser (CAF) - page 91 Smasher Cruiser (TE) - page 94 Dwarven Iron Ship (UWW) - page 96 Battleships, Carriers & Dreadnoughts - page 98 Protector Battleship (CAF) - page 98 Packmaster Carriership (CAF) - page 100 Ship Scale - page 101 Doombringer Dreadnought (TE) - page 102 Space Combat (optional rules) - page 104 Missile Combat - page 106 Random Damage Table (optional) - page 108 Experience Point Tables - page 110 Artwork Cover Painting: Interior Art: Under Construction * Under Construction Category:Dimension Books